No Longer Different
by Young-and-Hopeless2
Summary: Okay, this is my first story, so happy! Ok anyway what would happen if the Mighty Ducks became human for a while because of Dr. Pretorius? R&R Please.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer-I do not own the Mighty Ducks of any of the characters in this story,they all belong to disney. If I did own the show wouldn't be canceled, gotta send Disney some hate mail for that one...Ok I'm done talking, Here's the story.

  


No Longer Different

*In The Raptor*

"Dr. Pretorius, Is that chemical junk of yours finished yet!?!" Dragaunus bellowed making both Chameleon and Siege shudder beside him.

"Yes, I do believe it is. But why this? I wanted to know what made them work, I wanted painfull experiments! I already know what makes humans tick." Dr. Pretorius asked the massive lizard as he walked through the over sized door on the inside of the Raptor

"You will get to do that in due time, but first I want to put them through heck." Dragaunus promised the scientist 

"Just wonderin' boss, how are we gonna get that junk in there system?" Chameleon warily asked Dragaunus, not even daring to joke in his presence, not since last time anyway...

"With sleeping gas and arm restraints." Siege answered for him laughing at the visual of the unconscious team he had created in his own messed up little world

"Actually Siege is partially correct. We will lure them into the lab, knock em' out with sleeping gas, strap them down with restraints, then we'll inject them with these." Dr. Pretorius said while holding up a syringe filled with a brownish colored liquid.

"They will be in for quite a surprise when they come to." Dragaunus said to himself, grinning at the thought that he might have a chance to beat them, for once.

"They will be human!" Chameleon yelled excitedly in a high pitched voice

"And so easy to beat."Siege added 

"No more mask either, that was their main advantage. Without it, those retched ducks will be no stronger than us, and possibly they will be weaker." Wraith said as he silently entered he room. 

"Look who decided to join our little party." Dragaunus told the ancient Saurian mockingly

"This plan has a chance of working, a very slight chance. But a chance never-the-less." Wraith told his Lord 

"Good so we all agree and if we don't-Dragaunus eyed everyone in the room-Then I will make you."

"When do we attack?" Siege asked the Saurian overlord

"When they least expect it-during a hockey game." Dragaunus answered meancingly

"Ugh, I already to you I'm allergic to the sport." Siege told Dragaunus

"I think it's a lizard thing." Chameleon told Siege playfully. After that Siege glared at him and walked off.

"Geez no one here can take a joke." Chameleon said to himself

  
  



	2. Big Fat Trapola!

  


*Pond, During a hockey game 1 day later*

The huge crowd in the stadium cheered as the Mighty Duck's GoalTender blocked yet another shot from the opposing team. They held up *We Luv Dux* and *Ducks Rock!* signs to show their love to the alien team. The Mighty Ducks were on an all time high as they were being cheered on to another victory.

"And another fantastic save from Wildwing!" The announcer cheered

The team was on fire tonight as most nights and it was a definite guess from anyone that they would win.

"Hey Mal, pass it here." Nosedive yelled to Mallory who currently had the puck in her possession, and was about to be squashed by tow of the goons from the other team. 

"Here, you can have it!" Mallory yelled back to him as she passed the puck over to him

Nosedive skated up to Tanya and gave her a big goofy grin

"Hey Tanya, wanna piece of this goal?" He asked her jokingly

"Oh, would'ja just put it in!" Tanya yelled back to him. It was hard to hear or be heard over the cheering of their fans.

"Alrighty then!" Dive yelled, but just as he lifted the stick off the ice Drake 1's alarm went off

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW MMMMMMAAAAAANNNNN!" He yelled obviously not to happy as he was just about to score a goal. The stadium was in complete awe at the sound of the blaring alarm

Wildwing called a time and skated to the center of the ice to discuss the situation with his team-mates. 

"Whatta we gonna do?" Duke asked Wildwing.

"We're gonna have to postpone the game." Wildwing reluctantly told the rest of the team

"But we were playing such a good game!" Nosedive fought

"I'm sorry Dive but we can't ignore this. It could be important." Wildwing explained to him

"Fine." Nosedive said as a final statement then skated towards the locker rooms, followed by Mallory, Duke, Tanya, and Grin while Wildwing explained to the referee (or whatever that guy is!) That they had to leave and continue the game at another time.

*Drake 1*

"Uh, major energy readings at the Harcourt science lab." Tanya informed the 5 other ducks who had crowded around her in front of the massive computer monitor

"let's move, to the migrator!" Wildwing yelled 

"Bro, do you have to say that every time we have to go somewhere?" Nosedive asked Wildwing jokingly

"Yes." Wildwing answered giving Nosedive a slight smile

*In The Migrator*

"Flintstones, meet the Flintstones-" Nosedive sang on the way down to the lab

"Nosedive." Wildwing said in a futile attempt to get him to be quiet

"Scooby dooby doo, where y-" Nosedive began a new song but was cut off by his older brother

"Nosedive!" Wildwing yelled knowing he had finally gotten his attention

"What?" Nosedive asked innocently.

"What are you two doing?" Mallory asked looking back at the two siblings

"I happen to be singing a medley of show tunes, him I dunno what he's doing." Nosedive aswered pointing to his brother who happened to be glaring at him

"Hahaha, very funny Dive. Just be quiet Okay." Wildwing told him sarcastically

"ugh fine." Nosedive said while fake pouting.

"We're here!" Duke yelled as they pulled up to a large White building with not many windows and two large steel doors at the front.

"Okay team, move out!" Wildwing ordered the team out of the Migrator. They all walked up to the large doors and looked at them.

"We can't just barge in." Tanya said to them

"Since when has that been a problem?" Mallory asked her

"I CAN!" Nosedive yelled as he slammed open both the doors

"So being caught doesn't bother you?" Duke asked Nosedive

"Caught? We're helping." Nosedive answered, then he looked around and noticed a short man was staring at them, mainly him.

"Does da word 'Dignity' mean anything to you?" Duke asked Nosedive holding back a laugh

"Nope." Nosedive answered with a huge smile spread across his beak. The team carefully approached the man trying not to frighten him anymore than he already was, but as if on cue the room filled up with a light grey smoke and the man lit up in a green light and disappeared.

"CHAMELEON!" Mallory yelled choking on the smoke

"What is this stuff?" Duke asked 

"Smoke, DUH!" Nosedive replied, which got a himself a nasty look from Duke

"It's sleeping gas, we haveta get outta here before we fall asleep." Tanya informed them lazily then yawned.

"Mind over Matter." Grin said calmly

"This is smoke." Nosedive replied sleepily

"Whatever." Grin once again stated, very calmly 

Duke had unsheathed his saber and made his way to the steel doors, but ended up stopping dead in his tracks dropped his saber and fell to the floor fast asleep. Tanya had also began a method on how to get out using her omni-tool, but also fell asleep, followed by Grin, Nosedive, Mallory, and finally Wildwing.

About 3 minutes later Chameleon, Wraith, Siege, Dr. Pretorius, and Dragaunus had teleported to the room that held the ducks.

"Take them to the lab." Dragaunus ordered as he observed the unconscious ducks. Without any questions asked Wraith had levitated Wildwing and Grin, Chameleon carried Mallory and Siege handled Tanya Duke and Nosedive. They all approached the main Lab and dropped the ducks down onto six separate metal beds with leg and arm cuffs at each of the four corners of the beds. They had began to lock them in the restraints when Dr. Pretorius walked in 

"Keep one of the arm restraints undone on each of the ducks till I am done." He sternly told them.

"Fine whatever you say." Siege said mocking the Dr.

Dr. Pretorius walked over to each of to one of the tables and began working

"Uh, what exactly is in that stuff?" Chameleon asked

"Human DNA." Dr. Pretorius answered dryly. As he injected the chemical into the first one's (Duke) wrist, some of them began to wake up.

"Hurry up!" Dragaunus yelled to him

"I'm going as fast as I can." Dr. Pretorius yelled back as he made his way over to Mallory. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough because Wildwing started groaning and tried to sit up.

"What's going on here!?!" Wildwing yelled at the scientist. He then remembered that face. This was the scientist who wanted to perform 'painful experiments' on them.

"Dr. Pretorius." Wildwing said menacingly glaring at the scientist.

"That is correct." He answered him calmly. 

Wildwing looked at what Dr. Pretorius was doing, and saw that he was injecting them with something.

"Wha-what is that?"Wildwing asked him his eyes wide with shock at the realization that he was strapped down and there was no way to protect himself or anyone else.

"You will find out soon enough." Dr. Pretorius told him not looking up from his work.

Wildwing tried to get his arm out of the restraint, one arm was left undone but that didn't help. He needed out so he could save his friends. What if that stuff was deadly? Dr. Pretorius was finished with Mallory and made his way over to Tanya, then it was Wing's turn.

"WHAT IS THAT STUFF!" Wildwing yelled, his voice filled with rage

"You will find out later." Dr. Pretorius once again told him. He found enjoyment in enraging Wildwing

"Hold still sweetheart almost done." Dr. Pretorius said evilly to the unconscious Tanya.

"Okay your turn." Dr. Pretorius cruelly stated as he turned to walk over to Wildwing. Dr. Pretorius stopped and looked at Wildwing with menacing eyes.

"Get him." Dr. Pretorius said and out of nowhere appeared Chameleon and Siege. Chameleon walked over carrying a gas mask shaped to fit a duck's face and Siege came up from behind him and held him down. Wildwing was strapped down but he could still move around enough to get out of the Dr.'s grasp. Wing's eyes were wide with horror as Siege held down both his arms and Chameleon tried to take the mask off his face. But Wings head was still free so he quickly moved but Siege caught him and was now holding down Wing's loose arm and had a death grip on his neck. Chameleon finally got the DuCaine mask off and replaced it with the gas mask. Wildwing got very drowsy but didn't yet fall asleep. He watched Pretorius walk over and prepare to inject him with the unknown substance. Wing would have moved but couldn't, he was too weak, he was forced to just sit and watch. He felt the needle go through his feathers and pierce his skin. Then the gas kicked in and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay, all done." Dr, Pretorius said proudly as he finished off with Nosedive

"What do we do with them now." Chameleon asked as he played with some purple-ish colored liquid in a beaker but was stopped when Dr. Pretorius snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't touch!" He yelled at the little bug-eyed saurian Dr. Pretorius calmed down and answered the question

"take them back to the pond, then leave." He answered plainly

"Why? What if they get loose?" Chameleon asked a little freaked out by the Dr.'s words

"So, what're they gonna do? They don't have the mask anymore, they can't track us down." Dr, Pretorius reassured him. 

"Fine." Chameleon said as a final agreement. He didn't like the plan much but he didn't dare argue. This could be their only chance, their big break.

  



	3. Realization

Author's note-Sorry the first chapter was so short. I had originally written this down on paper and then I started writing it on the computer and found out that the story was very hard to follow so I cut a bunch of stuff out. Once again I apologize I really wanted a longer chapter, but I promise the rest of it will be great.

  


*Inside the Raptor*

"Ow geez are they heavy." Chameleon winced under Duke's weight, he should've taken Mallory like last time.

"Oh, quit your complainin'." Siege yelled at the small Saurian. Siege was holding Wildwing, Nosedive and Mallory without a problem and Wraith had once again levitated Tanya and Grin. They walked over to a large area big enough for all of them to fit in and FLASH there was a bright green light and they were all gone. They soon appeared in front of a massive glass archway, the front of the Pond.

*In Front of the Pond*

"What now." Chameleon asked warily. He was unsure of how Wraith or Siege would respond to him.

"Drop em'." Wraith replied ever so calmly and with that Siege let go of Dive, Wing and Mallory and let them fall to the ground. His action had responded to him with a loud 'THUMP' as they made contact with they cement. Chameleon tried to mirror what Siege had done but merely caused Duke a harmless tummble off of Chameleon's shoulder. Wraith had decided not to take advantage of the moment and placed Grin and Tanya back on the ground.

"Amateurs." Siege said under his breath noticing how no one else had caused any harm to the ducks.

"Let's leave before they awaken." Wraith ordered and with yet another green flash they were gone.

*Back in the Raptor*

"Is the job completed?" Dragaunus asked as his three henchmen walked in through the Raptor door.

"Yes master, it is." Siege answered looking at the Saurian overlord

"Good, how long should that stuff need to be in their system before it takes effect?" Dragaunus asked turning to Dr. Pretorius.

"By my guess, it should start at about 12:00 tonight." He responded sounding very proud with his work

"Excellent, now maybe we will be able to defeat those overgrown waterfowl." Dragaunus said harshly making everyone else take a few steps back.

*Back in front of the pond 1:00 AM*

Nosedive sat up and shook his head groggily, trying to wake himself up.

"Man, it feels like I slept on the-. Oh, looks like I did." Nosedive said looking down at the hard cement he had somehow slept on. 

"That's it, No more triple spicy tacos...who am I kiddin'. Nosedive said to himself as he got up and went to go inside when he caught his reflection in the large glass mirror-like door. His jaw dropped in pure shock and he fell backwards onto the still fast asleep Mallory.

"Hey!" Mallory yelled as she felt Nosedive hit her hard across the stomach. Only she didn't know it was Nosedive

"Who the heck are you!" She yelled at the dazed teen. Mallory looked him up and down trying to see if she remembered him from anywhere, he was about 5"6' , with shoulder length unruly golden hair, bright oceanic blue eyes, and a battle strip across the bridge of his nose

"It's me Nosedive, you gotta believe me!" He told her pleadingly,

"Yeah, right." Mallory said nearly falling over from laughter at how stupid she thought he was

"Look at your reflection." Nosedive shakily told her. Mallory turned to face the glass and fainted when what she saw wasn't her, it was someone else. Some human with short red hair green eyes and stood at about 5"3'. Nosedive almost instantly ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground for a second time.

"This is sooooooo not good." Nosedive said to himself as he gently laid Mallory back down on the ground. Nosedive looked around for the rest of the team, but only found 4 other humans laying next to them.

"Hmmm, let's see." Nosedive said observing each one of the humans.

"Okay, this one is definitely Grinster." Nosedive told himself looking down to an extremely tall and muscular looking man. Then he looked over to the next person who happened to be a young blonde woman, hair high in a ponytail, purple glasses and jumpsuit, and was fairly tall.

"Lemme guess, Tanya." Nosedive said looking down at her. The next was another tall man with black hair with a white streak in the front of his hair, eye patch and a visible scar on his upper lip.

"Duke." Nosedive said to himself as he turned to look down at the last one, his brother. He was tall with light skin and white-blonde hair with a cow-lick in the front.

"Hey Bro," Nosedive said as he finished figuring out who everyone was.

"Ugh, what happened? Why are we outside? OH NO!" Nosedive jumped as he heard Tanya behind him yell, he turned around to see her sitting up cross-legged on the ground and staring at her hands.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked looking up at Nosedive. He could tell she was scared, he knew what Tanya looked like when she was scared. She just had a really upset look in her eyes when she was scared, he saw that when she had to face those dinosaurs.

"I dunno, I just woke up and-" Nosedive stopped and stepped back so she could look at him

"This is not good, not good at all." Tanya told him shakily

"Why." Nosedive questioned her with returning fear.

"Because-" Tanya started but stopped when the rest of them started to wake up. Wildwing sat up and looked at his surroundings, with an extremely confused look on his face (GASP!)

"Uh Wing, we got something to tell ya." Tanya said looking at her team leader with the same look of fear in her eyes. Wildwing eyed her for a moment confused with why she was talking like she knew him.

"Who are you?" He asked her calmly

"Okay I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but it's me Tanya." She told him. Everything suddenly went silent, Tanya nervously waited for a response.

"So this is what he was talking about." Wildwing said to himself under his breath

"Who was talking about what?" Tanya questioned him looking very confused

"Well, do you remember when we got knocked out by sleeping gas in that Lab?" He asked her hoping she would remember.

"Yeah, why what uh, happened?" Tanya asked staring at him in shock and confusion

"They were doing something, and I woke up in the middle of it. They were injecting us with something, I don't know what." He answered her finally. "I tried to stop them but I was knocked out again with more sleeping gas.

"Uh oh, this is NOT good." Tanya said after about a minute of letting Wildwing's words soak in.

"Tell us something we DON'T know already Tanya." Nosedive said to her sarcastically rolling his eyes. He was obviously not to happy with the situation, it's not like he was fond of humans in the first place, and Thrash and Mookie don't count, they aren't human anyway.

"Can we fix this?" Wildwing asked her very worried. But before Tanya could answer Mallory had started to wake up again. She sat up and looked at Wildwing ,

"Um, Mal?" Wildwing asked her looking very concerned as she was not responding to any of this. Mallory was completely ignoring him and staring off into space

"Um, I dunno if we can. I mean I've never seen anything like this before. It's very unusual."

Tanya informed them, she didn't want to tell them but she kinda had to, I mean it was hard to see them in position such as this and then tell them there may be no way out of it.

"Let's go inside now." Mallory finally said very calmly, earning her strange looks from the rest of the team (that was awake). Wildwing grabbed Duke and hoisted his arm over his(Wing's) shoulder while Mallory Tanya and Dive looked over a Grin.

"Wake him." They all said together. To their surprise Grin was easy to wake up and they all walked inside together.


	4. Figuring it out

*Infirmary*

Wildwing walked in followed closely by the others, then he sat the currently sleeping Duke on a nearby medi-com bed. Not much long after (more like 3 seconds after) Duke started groaning and woke up. He turned his gaze upwards only to find a very unfamiliar Wildwing looking at him. Almost instantly upon this happening, Duke drew his saber and was ready to attack. Wildwing seeing this, shot his hands up in defense.

"Woah! Easy Duke it's me Wildwing." Wildwing told Duke trying to calm him down, but his attempts were useless. Duke looked into his pale ice blue eyes looking for resemblance but found very little, looked like Wing sorta, if he was human, couldn't be. Could it?

"Duke I know it's hard to believe, but I am NOT lying." Wildwing said in another attempt to convince him.

"How do I know your not lying?" Duke asked him cautiously, still holding up his saber as a sign not to make any wrong moves. Duke didn't know what to think at this point. It could be one of Dragaunus's stupid spies, or it REALLY could be Wildwing.

"He did this to all of us." Wildwing continued motioning to the four other people behind him. "Look at yourself Duke." Wildwing finished glancing to a small mirror on the wall across from them. Duke turned around very slowly and looked into the mirror behind him, sure enough he was human just like the rest of them. Only question in his mind was how.

"What in Puckworld happened!?!" Duke half yelled while turning to look at the others. 

"Dr. Pretorius happened, that's what. Looks like he injected us with some type of chemical or something with human DNA in it. Must've ya know, happened when we were all knocked out from the sleeping gas." Tanya informed him on her latest theory.

"Hey Girly-girl, isn't that the sleazoid who wanted to perform painful experiments on us?" Nosedive asked as he cocked one eyebrow. Tanya looked over to him ready to answer but Wildwing did that for her.

"The one and only, who else could it be." Wildwing said looking directly at his younger brother.

"I thought that dork and his genetic disaster retired!" Nosedive yelled as he threw his hands into the air in exasperation. Wildwing gave his brother a 'would you please shut-up' look which caused Nosedive to walk off tho his room and continued on with the conversation before Nosedive got into it.

"I've got to run some, you know, tests on the medi-com to determine wether or not this is fixable." Tanya informed her team-mates. She got some nervous glances from them after this was said.

"Um, what kind of tests?" Mallory asked uneasily.

"DNA tests, stuff like that, the medi-com will get an analysis of our DNA and what happened to us, and if it's fixable

"Okay." Mallory said letting out a breath, she had been holding her breath all through Tanya's last statement.

"We had better go ahead and get this over with." Tanya said as she prepared the medi-com beds for them. "Where's Nosedive, he needs to have this done too." She asked, not to anyone in particular

"He's in his room, I'll go get him." Wildwing volunteered himself to go find Nosedive, he knew he was upset about it, and probably didn't want to be bothered. So he figured that it was best for him to go rather than someone else. Wildwing left the infirmary to go find Dive. He walked around a corner and came in front of a big metal door.

"Uh, Dive, can I come in?" Wildwing asked Nosedive apprehensively.

"NO." Nosedive answered him shortly

"Open the door bro. Tanya has to run a few tests to figure out if this is fixable." Wildwing informed Nosedive

"There's only 3 medi-com beds I can go last. It's not like I'm doing anything today." Nosedive told Wildwing sarcastically, making it very clear to his brother he wanted to be left alone, but Wildwing wasn't finished with him yet. Wildwing looked at a little control pad on the door and noticed that it was unlocked. He decided to take his chances and go ahead in anyway. 

*Swoosh* the door glided open. Wildwing cautiously walked in and scanned the large room for his brother. He finally found him sitting on his bed, knees against his chest face covered looking at the ground. Wildwing walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't fair." Nosedive said looking up staring into space.

"Life never is." Wildwing responded to him in the most gentle voice he could get out of himself at the time, which wasn't to hard.

"Everything has happened to us, anything and everything weird has happened to us. This isn't fair, this is too much." Nosedive said his voice high from stress and crying.

"We can fix this I promise." Wildwing trying desperately trying to comfort Nosedive

"What if we can't?" Nosedive asked. He was upset that he was the only one who was troubled by this, and that no one else had taken into realization that they might be stuck human.

"We CAN." Wildwing told Nosedive trying to sound supportive. Wildwing gave Nosedive the 'puppy-dog' pout, which is rarely...never seen from him. So this is a first and Nosedive suspected it probably meant a lot to Wing that he went down there and got the tests done.

"Fine." Nosedive said exaggerating the meaning of exhaustion when he said it. They walked out of his room together and into the infirmary, where Tanya had Mallory Grin and Duke already strapped down to the medi-com and was running the tests.

*Infirmary*

"Is this almost over with?" Mallory asked sounding thoroughly agitated

"Almost." Tanya replied to her calmly. The lights on the rings on the medi-com beds stopped flickering and Tanya looked down at the small computer attached to the medi-com

"Wow." Tanya said as she looked at each strand of DNA that the Medi-com had analyzed from Mallory, Duke, and Grin. The straps on the medi-com beds unlocked and the three got up and walked over too Tanya to see what was soo amazing

"What's wrong, is this good or bad?" Grin asked saying anything for the first time in hours, and actually saying something that wasn't Tie Quack Do.

"Um, I dunno. This is just really weird." Tanya replied sounding confused as she stared at the computer screen. Wildwing and Nosedive came up behind the four and joined them in looking at the DNA, even though Tanya was the only one who understood any of it.

"I don't think I'll need anymore tests from us, this shows just about everything I need to know, um..would you mind being stuck like this for maybe a day or so. Just so I can see if this is fixable or not, see the medi-com can't determine if this is reversible or not yet, it'll take a while" Tanya asked the group around her uneasily.

"WHY?!?" The group asked sounding partially scared and upset. They had heard pretty much none of what Tanya had just said.

"Well, because I don't know wether or not our DNA is unstable or not, or if this is fixable. If our DNA is unstable we will change back on our own, but it's not yet visible, and if it IS, it could take months even years before we change back. The medi-com won't be able to tell if it's fixable or unstable for a few days at least." Tanya told them in a exhausted tone, she was tired of explaining this to everyone over and over again.

The others stared at her in surprise for two reasons, 1) they were not at all happy about being stuck like this for a few days, just so they can find out if they'll be stuck like this forever and, 2) Tanya hadn't stuttered once in that entire speech.

"What do we do till then?" Mallory asked trying really hard to hide her panic, but failed miserably.

"Um, first I suggest we explain this to phil." Tanya said setting her eyesight on their manager who was walking in through the large doorway.

"Boobala! Listen I got this thing I need you to come-Woah! Who are you?!?" Phil asked strangely being able to fit that all into one statement. He rushed back to the doorway and looked at the 6 now human team.

"Come one step closer and I'll sue!" Phil yelled holding up his cell phone

"Take a chill pill Phil it's us!" Nosedive yelled to him. Wildwing gave Dive one of his famous 'calm down before I hurt you looks'

"What?" Nosedive asked widening his eyes at his older brother. Nosedive obviously wanted to be left alone in his room right now, but was being forced against his will to be out here with everyone else. Mallory gave Wildwing a 'what's his problem' look and Wildwing got the picture and answered her question. Mallory knew generally that no one was happy at all about this, and she too would have walked off and locked herself in her room forever if they all weren't in the middle of something.

"He does not like this at all." Wildwing told her sounding slightly worried.

"Well DUH! Tell me something I don't know! Remember I don't have the 'I know what he's saying when he's not saying it gift' like you do. Why's he taking it out on us?" Mallory told him sarcastically, she had a pretty good idea of what his problem was she just wanted Wing's input on it. Wildwing raised both his eyebrows at her and gave her a smile, he thought the way she had put it was funny and oddly true.

"Two things. 1)He is stuck human for a while if not forever. And he pretty much would much rather be anything else. And 2) Phil will figure out a way to either make money off us or sell us to another manager." Wildwing answered, the first reason he was worried about, but we all know Wing and he hides worry very well. He did NOT want to be stuck human forever, it is possibly fixable and a few days was going to be hard enough. But forever, that was a long time. He laughed at the last reason, simply because it was true. At least he thought so.

"Phil will try to sell us?" Mallory asked him in a very skeptical voice while raising her right eyebrow to add the final affect to her 'look'

"Trust me he will." Wildwing reassured her laughing at the thought. Wildwing suddenly remembered that Phil was in the room, and was probably wondering what was going on.

"Uh, Phil. We gotta tell ya somethin'." Duke said exactly what Wildwing was about to. The team gave eachother nervous glances then Tanya began to explain.

"Okay, Dr. Pretorius, human DNA, us, look." Tanya told him shortly. She didn't feel like explaining everything all over again. Phil gave the team a glare, then figured out that it wasn't helping. Then Phil had another one of his so-called brilliant ideas.

"Hmmmmm, how can I turn this into a publicity stunt." He said to himself, unfortunately enough for him, Wildwing over heard him.

"No." Wildwing told Phil as he overheard him, this was purely instinct to Wildwing who generally said 'NO' to everything Phil had planned for them.

"But why, nevermind. I don't want my team being seen like this anyway. Fantastic day this is, my once famous alien team of unbeatable hockey-playing ducks from another universe is now like everyone else on this planet, HUMAN!" Phil began to argue with Wing but decided that this was not one of his teams finer moments, and he didn't want this too effect his money flow in any way possible so.. He eventually found a way to fit sarcasm into it

"PHIL!" The team yelled in unison at their manager. Nosedive, realizing he didn't have to go through the tests went back to his own room. Wildwing watched Dive walk off without his knowing and instantly knew this was not going to be easy for any of them, but was going to be 100 hundred times harder on Nosedive.

  


*Sorry it took so long to update, I have been away all weekend, cuz of my B-Day and all. I got this up as fast as I could.*

  



	5. Meeting Thrash and Mook

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Mighty Ducks, But eventually I will become an animator, and then the show will be re-opened there will be a second season AND world peace, Okay I'll be working on the last one, They are coming for me...

  


*Nosedive's room*

"This is sooo not fair, out of all the people it had to be us, but of course it's us! Why not us, so unfair." Nosedive said to himself as he laid on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Wildwing had been trying to listen through the door but got only muffles, it wasn't like Wildwing to listen in, not he was worried and Nosedive obviously didn't want to talk about it. But being the FANTASTIC big bro. He is, Wildwing decided that if Nosedive would rather talk to the shadows on the wall than to him, he walked away and from the metal door and into the living room (sorry, I dunno the names of all the rooms in the pond). As he turned the corner into the huge room he found Mallory and Duke sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"So..are you guys Okay?" Wildwing asked hesitantly.

"Do we LOOK okay?" Duke snapped back at Wildwing, Duke normally didn't usually reply or let alone speak so sharply to them, but then again this wasn't something that any one of the members were happy with, so Wildwing quickly blew it off realizing that Duke didn't REALLY mean it.

"Okay..." Wildwing said looking over to the big screen television, Wing figured, walking around the Pond or outside probably wasn't an option considering the current situation so he settled onto the couch and watched T.V, and did mainly nothing (VERY unlike Wildwing!)

*Meanwhile in Dive's room*

"So bored, so incredibly bored." Nosedive said dully to himself. He wanted to get out of the Pond, he had been there all day, he already read every comic book he owned, beat all his video games, watched every scifi flic he could find, and now he wanted out, anywhere, didn't matter he just needed out of the confinement of the Pond (see folks, this is what happens with an attention span of 15 minutes and being forced to stretching it to 2 hours.). Then it suddenly dawned onto Nosedive that no one knew what had happened, so just maybe, no one would recognize him.

"HEY WING!" Nosedive yelled out for his older brother as he ran down the hallway to tell Wing what he had just learned. Wildwing heard his brother yelling and figured something was wrong, so he took off down the hallway to find him, then the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of ahead on collision.

"OW! Dive what are you doing?" Wildwing asked his brother while rubbing his elbow that had collided with the wall.

"Do ya think anyone would recognize us if we went out?" Nosedive asked his brother sounding almost enthusiastic

"Um, I really don't know, I didn't think of it before." Wildwing answered sounding cautious to the question, he really hadn't thought of it before.

"Well..." Nosedive said turning to poke his head around the corner to face Duke and Mallory, who had remained in their spots on the couch.

"Ummm, well if it hasn't gotton to the press yet I guess they wouldn't." Duke replied to the teen uneasily, not moving his gaze from the television

"Kay, I'm going over to Captain Comics." Nosedive said quickly then ran out the door. There was a short period of silence when Mallory decided to break the ice.

"I thought he'd be a little more upset than this." Mallory stated her opinion to the others, who had actually had been thinking the same thing. Wildwing looked over to her and gave her a nervous look.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Wing asked her sounding somewhere in between nervous and serious

"Nah, he probably just wants this to go as smoothly as possible. Dive's never been through something like this before, sure he's been through a lot, but this is totally different than the normal bashing we endure. He wants to just regain his normal lifestyle, and act as if nothings wrong, Dive mainly just doesn't want to be locked inside all day away from everyone, plus he ran out of comics." Grin told the group in a long speech, which earned him strange looks from the rest of the team (Wing, Mal, and Duke)

"You ARE normal!" Duke exclaimed, this has been the first time he's ever been able to understand what Grin had said.

"Normal is vastly over-rated." Grin replied to Duke calmly

"I spoke too soon." Duke replied to Grin then walked out of the room and into the kitchen

"Yes you did." Grin said under his breath while suppressing a laugh

"What?" Duke asked turning around to see what Grin had said

"Nothing." Grin said looking up from the floor, he had been looking down to hide the fact that he had been smiling at the fact that he once again managed to confuse his friend. Grin sat indian-style on the floor and began to meditate.

"You think he's okay?" Wildwing asked Mallory again sounding even more worried than the last time.

"I think he'll be fine, we all are gonna have to adjust to this, none of us like it." Mallory told Wing in the most gentle voice he had EVER heard from her. He figured that she wasn't saying this just to make him feel better, but was saying it because it was the truth. So he took her word for it, and went into his own room. Mallory gave a deep sigh and laid back on the couch.

*On the way to Captain Comics*

Nosedive walked up the streets to the mall, he would've taken a duck-cycle, but then people might get suspicious, so Dive decided against it.

"I wonder if Thrash and Mook'll recognize me?" Nosedive said to himself as he turned to face a humongous comical looking superhero sign.

"Gotta find out eventually." He said after a deep sigh then walked in through the glass double doors. Mookie was standing at the counter and Thrash was playing with a new squirtgun he just bought. Mookie looked up and faced the blonde teen who had just entered the store.

"Haven't see ya here before, are you like, new?" Mookie asked him smiling

"Yeah, are you new?" Thrash asked following Mookie over to Nosedive.

"Um, well, uh, this is sorta hard to explain." Nosedive started but couldn't think of a way to explain it.

"Like, try us." Said Mookie in a playful tone.

"Okay..." Nosedive replied to her warily. "I'm, Nosedive." He said completing his statement. Everyone was silent, Thrash and Mookie looked back and forth to each other as Nosedive waited for an answer, then they both burst out in laughter.

"How could you possibly think we would believe THAT!" Thrash said to the kid loudly in-between laughs

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Nosedive said in a high pitched voice, a little bit louder than he meant to. Thrash and Mookie stopped laughing and gave the kid a serious look, apparently he was either really weird or really stupid...or MAYBE it really was Dive. They didn't know what to think, so Mookie decided to test it.

"Okay, if you really ARE Nosedive, tell us something only he would know." Mookie told him trying to intimidate the kid.

"Yeah, what's your hockey number?" Thrash added as a question, gaining him a strange look a whack upside the head from Mookie.

"Anyone who watched hockey would know THAT!" Mookie mockingly told Thrash. She was tired of the games and wanted to know who this kid was, and what he wanted

"Who's the guy you like, secretly fight?" Mookie said turning once again to the blonde teen, looking him directly in the eyes, letting him know she was not playing. Normally Mookie is good natured but this could be serious and she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Dragaunus." Nosedive answered her. Mookie's eyes widened in shock, that IS something only the real Nosedive would know.

"Dive!" Thrash yelled to his friend. Nosedive looked at him and gave him a dirty look.

"SHHHHH! I don't want anyone to know." Nosedive informed them

"Oh, sorry dude." Thrash told Dive, face reddening from embarrassment.

"So, uh, you wanna tell us what happened." Mookie asked Nosedive looking thoroughly concerned for her friend.

"Well, ya know that weirdo who wanted to run tests on us?" They nodded their heads in response. "Well, he got a hold of us and injected something into our bloodstream to do, well, this." Nosedive finished stepping back to give his friends a full view of him.

"Can you fix this?" Thrash asked Nosedive. Thrash was pretty concerned about this and so was Mookie. They weren't used to seeing their friend like this.

"Tanya is working on that right now. As far as she knows, we're stuck like this for 2 days at least." Nosedive informed the two. Thrash and Mookie looked at each other then looked over to Nosedive. Thrash picked up the squirtgun he had been messing with when Nosedive came in and soaked Dive in it. Mookie was laughing hysterically at this, Nosedive jumped because of the fact that this was very unexpected and the water was ice cold, his feathers didn't protect him from that before so the normally fine temperature water to him was now ice cold. Thrash and Nosedive looked over to Mookie, who was still laughing and Thrash soaked her with the squirtgun.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Thrash yelped, the water was cold, and the gel had washed out of her hair, letting it fall a little farther than shoulder length. Now Nosedive and Thrash had nearly doubled over from laughing, neither one of them had seen Mookie with her hair down before.

"I'm, I'm, I'm bored. Let's go to the arcade." Nosedive told them in between breathes

"My, aren't we the ambitious one." Mookie told him playfully.

"Oh, c'mon no one will know who I am." Nosedive replied to her in an almost pleadingly voice.

"Okay, okay you win." Mookie said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU WIN'? YOU'RE THE ONCE'S WHO TOLD ME ABOUT THOSE AWESOME HUMAN VIDEO GAMES ANYWAY!" Nosedive yelled to her in an equally playfull tone

"I just enjoy buggin' you." Mookie said smirking at him

"I've noticed, let's go!" Nosedive replied racing out the door ahead of them

"Think anyone will recognize him?" Mookie asked Thrash once Nosedive was out of earshot

"No, why?" Thrash asked her feeling confused

"He goes through enough without added pressure. I just don't want him getting hurt" Mookie replied to him shortly Thrash put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know not to worry.

"He'll be fine, no one knows who he is." Thrash reassured her. Mookie looked back to him, then they both ran out the door after Nosedive.


End file.
